<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will you marry me? by Broken_Record_3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098166">Will you marry me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Record_3/pseuds/Broken_Record_3'>Broken_Record_3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moxie/Ellington [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:23:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Record_3/pseuds/Broken_Record_3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellington Feint has a workaholic girlfriend she wants to make into a wife, an old friend who hasn't contacted her in years, and a ring she can't wait to have someone else wear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellington Feint/Moxie Mallahan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moxie/Ellington [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will you marry me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is probably going to have like 30 unintentional lord of the rings parallels. If you want the experience I had while writing this, listen to 1940s music on loop the entire time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellington spun the ring that she was holding, making it whirl around on the tabletop. The light bounced off it, sending little specks of light flying across the room. She was sitting at the dining table of the apartment she shared with her girlfriend of 10 years, Moxie Mallahan. </p><p>	“It’s not that hard,” Ellington mumbled to herself, grabbing the ring mid-spin. She turned it over in her fingers, admiring the twisted gold. Someone in her family had given her the ring when she was very young, younger than she could remember. It was all gold and looked like two vines of ivy twirled together. Or possibly two snakes. Or two pieces of wire. Whatever it looked like, it would hopefully be on Moxie’s finger by the end of the next day. </p><p>	“Whatcha up to?” Moxie asked, walking into the room Ellington was sitting in. </p><p>	“Nothing much,” Ellington responded, hiding the ring in her coat pocket. “I thought you were still working?” </p><p>	“Oh, I’m done working for the day.” </p><p>	“I didn’t know you were capable of doing that,” Ellington laughed. </p><p>	“I occasionally find time for something that isn’t writing my ass off,” </p><p>	“You work harder than me and I have two jobs!” </p><p>	Moxie smiled and put down the coffee she was drinking. With a brief glance at the clock, Ellington learned that it was 10:00 pm. </p><p>	“You should not be drinking coffee that late,” Ellington said, walking over to Moxie. </p><p>	“Says you! Isn’t that coffee on the table?” Moxie snuck past her girlfriend and grabbed the coffee on the dining table. </p><p>	“Hey!” Ellington yelled, grabbing Moxie. </p><p>	“I’m stronger than you!” Moxie replied, spinning Ellington around and pushing her. </p><p>	“Fucking bitch,” Ellington laughed, getting up from the floor. </p><p>	“I’m sorry, do you have a problem?” Moxie giggled. She lifted Ellington’s coffee and drank it down, some of it spilling down onto her shirt. She laughed and brushed it off. </p><p>	-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>	“Today’s the day!” Ellington said, trying to make herself feel more confident. It was 6:00 am, so she was the only one up. She had taken the day off from both of her jobs, dressed in her best sweater, and done up her hair. She was pacing back and forth in the doorway, preparing what she was going to say. She was going to ask her on a walk, then propose to her by the pond in the park that she liked. It was all going to be fine, or at least she wanted to believe that. </p><p>	“Whatchoutellington!” Moxie yelled, running through the doorway. Ellington pressed herself up against the wall, narrowly avoiding getting run over. Moxie was doing up her shoes at an astounding speed. </p><p>	“What are you up to?” Ellington asked. </p><p>	“Gottagoworktodo!” Moxie replied, running down the hall to the elevator. </p><p>	“Uh, I guess that means you won’t be going on a walk with me?” Ellington asked into the empty hallway. She sighed and walked back inside. </p><p>	She walked further into the apartment, sitting next to the record player. She might as well put on some good music if she was going to be stuck at home by herself all day. She rifled through the boxes of records that sat next to the record player until she found the one she wanted. Soon enough, the sound of piano filled the apartment. Ellington fell down on the couch, closing her eyes. Maybe a little nap would solve it. 	</p><p>	-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>	The sound of a phone ringing woke Ellington up. The record had played through and was now making a static noise. Ellington ran over to the phone, her blanket falling haphazardly on the apartment floor. </p><p>	“Hello? This is Ellington Feint.” She began. </p><p>	“Ellington?” A voice said from the other end of the line. She knew that voice. Why would he be calling? </p><p>	“Lemony? Why are you calling me?” </p><p>	“I was actually trying to reach Moxie,” </p><p>	“Well, you won’t get her here. She’s at work.” </p><p>	“What do you mean? She hasn’t taken a day off in more than a week.” </p><p>	“I’ve been trying to tell her that! She won’t listen, she keeps saying that they have to get a paper out every 2 days, but they’re always running late, and I never see her anymore, she’s always getting to sleep late and waking up early, an- I should probably stop now. What did you want her for?” </p><p>	“Well, I have some manuscripts I need to be edited. It’s vital that they get to the public, but I don’t trust anyone but her to edit them.” </p><p>	“She’s got a lot on her plate right now.” </p><p>	“Please, Ellington. I need these published. You remember when we were kids? These kids, the ones I’m writing about, they’re like us. One of them, a boy about 13, he wants to be a journalist. There's a girl, about 15, she’s looking for her missing dad. I need Moxie’s help, I need to get these stories out there.” </p><p>“Alright, Snicket. I’ll tell her about it.” </p><p>“You haven’t called me that in quite some time.” </p><p>“It’s been quite some time since we talked at all.” </p><p>“I haven’t told you, but everyone thinks I’m dead. If I’m not careful, I’ll actually be. Goodbye for now, or maybe for forever.” </p><p>The phone made a beep as Lemony hung up. Ellington held the phone up to her ear for what seemed like an eternity. The beep filled her head, filling it with the noise of a conversation ended. This was.. A lot. She put the phone back and turned to put the record back on. </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell rang, waking Ellington up from the half-nap she was in. She walked over to the door. </p><p>When she opened the door, Moxie ran in and collapsed in her arms. She looked exhausted. </p><p>“Welcome home?” Ellington said, awkwardly patting her girlfriend’s shoulder. </p><p>“I’m so fucking tired,” Moxie mumbled, hugging her girlfriend tighter. </p><p>“I understand. Why don’t you lay down, and then we’ll go on a little walk?” </p><p>“Carry me…” Moxie groaned. </p><p>“I can’t do that! I’m not strong!” </p><p>“Please?” </p><p>“Fine.” Ellington picked her up, struggling. At least she was short, but she was still a human being Ellington had to carry. By the time she had made it to the couch, she had learned that she should probably work out a little more. </p><p>As she put a blanket over Moxie, she noticed that she had fallen asleep. Ellington smiled and put her hand on Moxie’s cheek. </p><p>“Will you marry me?” Ellington whispered, quiet enough that only she could hear. </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The park was basked in sunset light, making the pond look like fire. Ellington felt like her throat was on fire. </p><p>“Look! The ducks are here again!” Moxie yelled excitedly. She ran over to the pond and tried to pet the ducks, but was predictably unsuccessful. </p><p>This is your chance, Ellington thought to herself. She cleared her throat and knelt down behind Moxie. </p><p>Holy shit holy shit holy shit. Moxie was turning around now. Ellington felt the hand she was holding the ring in shake. </p><p>As Moxie turned around, her face turned from playfulness to a mix of shock and pure joy. She put her hands over her mouth and made a squeaking noise. </p><p>“W-will you marry me?” Ellington asked, her voice as shaky as her hands. </p><p>“Yes!” Moxie cried, running over to Ellington. Tears were running down her cheeks and she had a huge smile on her face. </p><p>As Ellington slid the ring onto Moxie’s ring finger, she felt like she could cry herself. The ring looked so much better when it was on the hand of someone she loved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>